Blessed With Happiness
by cepheidale
Summary: PROLOG/ Sakura Haruno. Seorang ninja medis yang melakukan misi penyelamatan ketika desanya diserang, malah menghilang bersama seorang pemberontak desa. Kemudian jatuh cinta padanya/ AU.


**Warning: AU. Ke-OOC-an. Deskrip yang random, penuh dengan khayalan. Agak penuh dengan 'darah'.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto and all of its characters are belongs to ****Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material provit**** from this story.**

* * *

.

**Blessed With Happiness**

**.**

**(c) cepheidale**

.

* * *

.

**SUARA **dentuman keras yang sanggup memecahkan gendang telinga terdengar membelah kesunyian malam. Serta merta keadaan yang tadinya sepi dan hening mendadak gaduh dan dipenuhi jeritan miris hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik.

Seramnya malam tak terlukiskan lagi kini. Jilatan-jilatan pijar merah bata meliuk-liuk di atas udara. Terlihat dari kejauhan percikan-percikan panas yang melompat-lompat mengenai kulit. Anak-anak berlari menangis dalam kepasrahan. Sedangkan para orang dewasa sebagian meraung —kulitnya melepuh panas terkena benda yang baru saja jatuh dari langit, entah apa itu— menjerit, berlari, berpelukan, dan sebagian juga menyelamatkan diri dengan menjauh.

"Cepat! Cepat! Pergi ke kantor Hokage sekarang!" Seorang pria bertubuh besar berteriak di kerumuman penduduk yang tengah menanti ajal. Tubuhnya dilapisi rompi pemimpin pasukan keamanan desa —dia pasti _ninja_. Masih dengan menjerit pemimpin pasukan itu memerintahkan anak buahnya, yang tidak sampai sepuluh orang, untuk membawa penduduk yang masih bernyawa ke kantor Hokage. Kantor pemimpin desa. Untuk dievakuasi tentunya.

"Ayo semuanya ikuti aku!"

Salah seorang anggota pasukan keamanan balas berteriak di dalam keramaian. Wajahnya yang dipenuhi oleh cairan kemerahan—mungkin kepalanya pecah atau apa— terlihat mengilat di pandang malam. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap namun ia berjalan agak terseok. Agak mengherankan memang jika melihat keberadaan para pasukan yang sepertinya sudah _stand by_ di tengah-tengah masyarakat. Atau mungkin mereka sedang berpatroli kala_serangan_ ini terjadi? Ya. Maka dari itu mereka bisa secepat ini datangnya.

Tak sampai tiga detik kemudian ledakan hebat kembali terjadi. Sebuah bola api raksasa jatuh menghantam telak pada kumpulan masyarakat yang panik. Tak ada perlawanan, tentu saja. Memang apa yang bisa dilawan?

Tubuh-tubuh yang tadinya tegak dan berusaha menyelamatkan diri, kini tak ubahnya bak cincangan daging yang berterbangan di angkasa malam. Jeritan dan raungan kembali terdengar. Kobaran api panas menjilat-jilat. Bangunan-bangunan runtuh dan hancur. Tak banyak yang mati namun tak banyak pula yang selamat. Termasuk pasukan keaman yang berteriak itu tadi. Tubuh dan badannya saja sudah terpisah.

"Ibuuuuuuuuuuuuuu… Aku mau ibuku….!"

Gadis kecil yang malang. Pipi putihnya yang gembul terkena percikan bara api yang panas. Berdarah, merah. Ia menangis sejadinya. Memanggil-manggil ibunya padahal mungkin tak satu jua orang yang mendengar kepiluannya. Semua orang tengah beradu dengan duka masing-masing saat ini. Pria tua renta di ujung jalan bahkan kehilangan sebelah kakinya. Tak ada lagi petugas keamanan yang akan membantu misi penyelamatan. Bala bantuan dari pusat pasti akan terlambat. Pasrah saja saat ini. Ya, pasrah saja. Masih ada pilihan antara ingin langsung mati terkena bola api berikutnya, atau perlahan-lahan mati karena tak ada evakuasi.

Lima menit berselang, kobaran api masih tak kunjung padam. Tangisan dan jeritan pilu masih kentara terdengar. Sosok gadis kecil tadi sudah tak terlihat lagi. Debu-debu bercampur amis darah berterbangan di sapu angin. Gerombolan orang-orang bertudung putih nampak turun dari benda bersirine. Tim medis akhirnya datang juga. Dengan membawa peralatan seadanya mereka turun ke jalan. Tentu saja langsung disambut dengan teriakan histeris dari orang-orang yang ingin diselamatkan.

"Tolong! Tolonglah aku. Aku ini pemimpin musyawarah kelompok satu di sini!" pria tambun berkumis mencuat berlari menghambur ke arah tim medis. Pakaian tidurnya yang terbuat dari sutra nampak compang-camping terkoyak. Titik-titik merah berdarah terjiplak di kulitnya. Ia menjerit meraung kesakitan —berusaha agar didahulukan— tapi tim medis berpencar ke segala penjuru. Dan hanya ada satu yang mengurusinya.

"Mereka gila! Mereka semua gila! Otto… Ottoo… Biada— OKHOK!" si pria tambun terbatuk pedih. Darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Ia berusaha mengelap dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Sementara tangan yang lain tengah dibalut dan diobati oleh si nomor Empat.

—ya. Masing-masing tim medis di desa ini diberi nama berdasar angka. Jika kau melihat angka satu terjiplak besar di belakang punggung seragam putih sterilnya, maka ia adalah si nomor Satu. Begitu pun seterusnya —Dua, Tiga, Empat, sampai seluruh jumlah tim penyelamat desa habis.

"Aku bersumpah—" masih tidak menyerah pria itu berteriak. Suaranya sudah parau sekarang. Atau mungkin kerongkongannya sudah rusak? Tidak tahu. Tapi satu hal yang ditangkap si nomor Empat saat ini adalah, titik-titik merah itu tertelan masuk ke dalam kulit. Kemudian menciptakan luka-luka lebam di dalam —seperti memecahkan pembuluh-pembuluh darah di dalam kulit. Atau malah menggerogoti? Senjata jenis apa ini?

"Apa ini sakit, Tuan?" nomor Empat bertanya ketika ia menekan dengan lembut kulit si pria tambun yang terlihat gelap dan memar. Lolongan kesakitan serta merta menjawab semuanya. Benar, sepertinya ini memecah pembuluh darah dan menggerogoti organ dalam. Ia —si nomor Empat— mengerti sigap dan dengan cekatan membuka tas medisnya lagi.

"—demi Tuhan aku akan menghancurkan mereka!"

_Oh, cukup!_ —pria itu mengeluarkan puluhan sumpah serapah. Mengutuk langit yang seolah-olah mengirimkan cobaan padanya. Padahal, hey, lihat kondisi. Tak seorang pun yang menginginkan perang, bukan? Ada baiknya —kalau dia memang pemimpin kelompok musyawarah desa nomor satu— bersikap bijak saja dan tidak berteriak cengeng seperti wanita. Ini sia-sia.

"Empat!"

Teriakan lantang yang menyebut namanya serta merta membuat si Empat menoleh cepat. Kali ini terlihat sedikit garis wajahnya. Mata kehijauan nan bening layaknya kolam yang akan menyedot siapa saja yang menatapnya itu nampak tegas. Dia perempuan. Ada sedikit cipratan darah di alis kirinya. Namun tak ia singkirkan itu padahal si _pasien_ cerewet yang tak henti bersumpah itu sedari tadi merecoki wajahnya.

"Selesaikan dan cepat bantu yang lain!" titah sang pemimpin.

"_Hai'!"_Empat mengangguk manut dan segera membereskan perlengkapannya. Kemudian dengan tatapan mata tajam —tim medis tidak boleh terlihat mengiba di depan pasien yang lemah. Setidaknya itu bisa menguatkan harapan dan hati mereka agar tidak cengeng sepanjangan melihat nyawa-nyawa melayang.

"Tolong jangan terlalu banyak berteriak, Tuan. Dan segera selamatkanlah diri Anda!" pintanya pada si tambun —yang masih nampak bengong, sementara dari sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan setetes darah. _Sial! Pasti organ-organ vitalnya sudah terserang_ —si Empat membatin miris. Ia berdiri dan berusaha untuk menguatkan hati. "Cepat selamatkan diri Anda, Tuan!" pekiknya lagi.

Pria itu kemudian mengangguk cepat layaknya anak kecil yang ketakutan. Ia bangkit dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya dan mencoba berjalan menjauh —ke pinggir bangunan terdekat bersama kumpulan penduduk lain yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

Empat menarik napas tegang tapi dia harus pergi sekarang. Ia berbalik dan mulai melangkah mejauh sampai saat sebuah embusan angin cepat dan sekilas melintas di sisi kanannya dan…

Jleb!

Raungan serak yang sakit mengalun-alun di udara saat itu juga. Dengan mata yang terbelalak sempurna, Empat berbalik dan menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati sebuah senjata _shuriken _berukuran sangat besar tepat menancap di kepala si pria tambun yang baru saja ditolongnya. Kepalanya langsung terbelah dua. Lalu tubuh besar itu linglung dan ambruk ke tanah.

Empat mengatupkan sebelah tangannya di depan mulutnya yang terbuka —mencoba meredam teriakan kagetnya sekaligus kalau-kalau ia hendak menjerit takut. Napasnya menderu tak beraturan, debaran jantungnya begitu menyakitkan hingga rasanya ia sulit bernapas. Secuil ketakutan akan mati menyeruak di dalam dadanya. Ia menahan isakan yang memberontak ingin keluar. _Tidak, tidak! Ninja medis tidak boleh takut mati! Aku harus menyelamatkan banyak orang!_ —ia membatin menguatkan diri sendiri.

Maka dengan cepat ia menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya yang hampir keluar. Membuat goresan-goresan darah basah melekat di pipi putihnya. Bayangan malam yang mengilat karena api memberikan penerangan padanya. Orang-orang tak berdaya menyeret diri ke bangunan terdekat. Mencari tempat berlindung. Banyak yang harus ditolong. Tapi semua ninja medis —dengan jumlah yang sangat terbatas— sudah melakukan apa yang mereka bisa.

Empat nampak limbung. Bayangan-bayangan orang yang kesatikan melintas di depan matanya. _Yang mana yang harus aku tolong lagi? _Ia jadi bingung. Kematian yang baru saja disaksikan langsung olehnya telah menghilangkan semangat sumpah pertolongan yang dulu telah dijalaninya selama masa pendidikan. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sampai akhirnya dorongan untuk menyelamatkan banyak nyawa kembali menguasai diri.

"Evakuasi! Empat! Bantu Tiga Belas untuk evakuasi!"

Lagi-lagi teriakan perintah menghampiri dirinya. Kembali Empat mengangguk paham. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling mencari seragam putih bermerk tiga belas_. Di mana, di mana, di mana!_ —ia nyaris kalut dan kacau. Tapi akhirnya ketemu juga temannya itu. Berada di tumpukan orang-orang yang tergeletak di atas genangan darah. Mengobati sebagian yang masih hidup dengan sebisanya. Tapi harus segera diselesaikan itu karena perintah evakuasi sudah turun dan harus di jalankan.

"Tiga belas!" si Empat berteriak memanggil temannya. Sambil terus berlari melompati lidah-lidah panas berpijar, atau menghindari menginjak potongan-potongan tubuh yang memaksanya untuk meringis takut. Ia mual, namun terus berlari seraya menenteng kotak medisnya. _Cepat, cepat, cepat! Harus sampai sekarang!_

_Pesh!_

Serpihan kecil berwarna merah panas jatuh tepat di depan matanya dan langsung menyulut api —membakar puing-puing dan tubuh yang berserakan. Empat terdiam di tempatnya beberapa detik. Jantungnya berpacu dengan begitu cepat, kemudian ia meneguk ludahnya dalam diam. Kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk menatap kobaran api yang kini memberi jarak antara dirinya dan si Tiga Belas, kini mendongak menghadap langit.

Bola besar. Merah terang. Dan panas.

Napasnya kembali tak beraturan dan dia beringsut mundur. Cepat-cepat ia menarik langkah seraya berteriak, "Lagit! Lihat langit! Semuanya larii!"

_GROOOAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Suara yang dihasilkan benda yang tengah meluncur di udara itu semakin terdengar jelas seiring dengan intervalnya yang semakin mendekat. Orang-orang mulai memekik panik dan berlari menyelamatkan diri. Banyak yang bertabrakan dan jatuh —lalu akhirnya tidak bisa bangkit lagi. Tangisan takut mulai kembali menyeruak dan menjadi melodi penghias pendengaran telinga. Samar-samar teriakan umpatan meluncur dari mana-mana.

Empat masih saja bergerak mundur. Matanya bergantian mengawasi langit dan Tiga Belas dari kejauhan —panik. Temannya itu masih berusaha membopong para jompo yang tak mampu berjalan. Sedangkan dia sendiri?_Aku tak menyelamatkan siapa pun! _Dengan setengah menangis Empat mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling —dia mencari siapa saja yang bisa ia tolong, namun tidak ada. Semua yang ada di sekitarnya adalah mayat-mayat yang telah kaku dan nyaris hancur.

Ia menjerit histeris —takut. Menatap kembali pada langit namun kakinya terus menjauh mundur. Dia sendirilah yang harus diselamatkan di sini. Terpisah dari kelompok medisnya membuat dia jadi setengah gila. Maka dari itu dia harus berlari —pergi menyelamatkan diri.

_Trang!_

_Trang!_

_Prang!_

Dentingan logam dan senjata besi beradu di sekitarnya. Empat menegang waspada. Cepat ia meraih sebuah pisau dari dalam saku seragamnya. Sambil terus berlari ia memasang kuda-kuda berlindung. Kalau saja ia diserang tiba-tiba, maka tak ada jalan lain kecuali melawan dan bertarung. Ninja medis tidak boleh mati dengan sangat cepat dan mudah. Meski saat ini ia belum bisa menyelatakan siapa pun.

_Srat!_

Bayangan hitam kabur melintas di depan wajahnya. Empat masih dalam posisi siaga —pisau di gengamnya tepat di depan wajah. Dia tidak boleh lengah. Harus fokus. Matanya menyipit, memicing pada tiap gerakan-gerakan cepat yang ada di sekelilingnya. Dan benar saja, selama ini dia menunggu, akhirnya serangan itu datang juga.

_BRAAATTTT!_

_WUUUSSSSHHHH!_

Empat menunduk sigap. Suara tebasan senjata besar terdengus di atas kepalanya. Dia mendongak dan mendapati seseorang yang serba terbalut kain hitam menghunus samurai besar di dekatnya. Pemberontak, itu ninja pemberontak. Ia lantas beringsut mundur ketika tebasan menghampiri. _Tidak kena!_ Ia menarik napas kaget.

Masih terdengar suara-suara senjata beradu. Ditambah dengan kobaran api yang ganas, _plus_ teriakan pilu penduduk di seberang sana. Empat menghentak pasrah. Dia adalah orang baru di medan ini. Sama sekali belum matang dalam urusan menyerang. Namun ia cukup tangguh dalam mempertahankan diri.

Sekali lagi ia mengingat. Ninja medis tidak boleh mati lebih dulu.

"_Kami-sama…"_ ia mendesah dalam doa. Mencoba mengumpulkan sisa-sisa keberaniannya yang masih ada. Dia berhenti berlari dan memasang sikap siap bertarung. Dan ninja pemberontak itu masih mengejarnya, menghunus pedangnya dan siap menebas leher si Empat kalau saja…..

_DUAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

_GROOOOOOOOAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !_

Ledakan bola api kembali terjadi. Sapuan angin kuatnya —yang menghentak tanah— menghempas ke setiap sisi dengan membentuk pola lingkaran udara. Diiringi dengan percikan-percikan lidah api yang panas, Empat terlempar ke belakang dengan kekuatan yang hebat. Tubuhnya menghempas tiang bangunan yang seketika itu juga langsung roboh jatuh ke tanah. Ia meringis, menjerit sakit tapi teredam akibat suara-suara yang lebih dahsyat.

Tudung kepalanya terbuka. Wajahnya terlihat jelas kini. Rambut panjangnya berwarna merah muda yang diekor kuda tinggi nampak abu-abu ditempa cahaya terang dari api yang menyala. Ia masih meringis sakit. Tulang-tulangnya serasa patah semua. Darah segar mengalir dari pelipisnya. Sisi kiri keningnya terkoyak kecil, dan menciptakan rasa pedih yang luar biasa.

Ia masih meringis dalam kesakitan yang teramat sangat saat matanya mulai mengedar. Kabur. Semuanya nampak kabur dan berkabut. Hanya jilatan api yang bisa dengan jelas dilihatnya. Tidak ada orang-orang yang berdiri berusaha menyelamatkan diri lagi. Rata. Di mana-mana hanya ada puing dan api.

"Ma—" suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Sebelah tangannya berusaha mengulur —entah pada siapa. Sakit. Sakit. Hanya rasa sakit yang kini menguasai dirinya. _Bagaimana ini, bagaimana ini? Kenapa hanya ada api? Di mana semua orang? _—racauan dalam hati membuat setitk bening menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan sepenuhnya —remuk redam. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menyeret kakinya membuat ia ingin mati saja. Semuanya telah hilang. Tidak ada yang selamat. Tapi kenapa ia masih bertahan?

Suara raungan menyadarkan si Empat yang sempat putus asa dalam ketidaksanggupannya. Ia membuka mata cepat kemudian mendapati ninja pemberontak tadi tengah tertelungkup di tanah. Sebelah tangannya masih memegang samurai. Tapi setengah wajahnya sudah nyaris hancur. Dalam kemampuan pandang yang tidak bagus pun, Empat bisa melihat pekatnya darah-darah yang mengalir dari wajah si ninja pemberontak.

Erangan sakit itu kembali terdengar saat si pemberontak menggerakkan kakinya. Empat membelalakkan mata —bahkan dalam posisi sekarat pun ia masih bernapsu ingin membunuh si ninja medis. Maka ia turut menggerakkan kakinya, hendak berusaha menyeret diri agar menjauh. Setidaknya itu dapat memperlambat waktu kematiannya. Kalau-kalau si pemberontak sanggup membunuhnya nanti.

"Aaaakkhhhhh!" ia meringis pilu. Air mata mengucur ke sisi pipinya. Sakit. Sakit ini bukan main rasanya. Kembali ia melirik pada sang musuh —masih bersemangat kendati jeritan tak kunjung berhenti terdengar. _Kami-sama… Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

"_Tak apa… Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sakura_-chan_!"_

Bayangan padang rumput kehijauan yang membentang luas telihat dalam pandangnya. Suara gemerisik dari angin yang meniup dedaunan membuatnya memejamkan mata —sejuk. Kicauan burung-burung musim semi memanjakan telinganya.

"_Sakura-_chan_? Sakura_-chan_?"_

Suara siapa itu…? Suara siapa?

"_Di suatu hari nanti, kita semua pasti akan merasakan kebahagiaan. Ya, 'kan?"_

Di suatu hari nanti.

"_Jadi ikutlah bersamaku!"_

Sakura —nama asli dari sang ninja medis— mengulurkan tangannya ke atas. Mencoba menyambut uluran tangan dari orang-orang yang ada di dalam bayangannya. Ia lantas membuka mata —mencari-cari tangan-tangan hangat itu. Namun yang ia temukan adalah sosok sang pemberontak yang kini tak lebih satu meter dari dirinya, tengah bersiap melempar samurai agar bisa memutuskan lehernya.

Kesekian kalinya Sakura menegang takut. Tapi kali ini ia mencoba pasrah. Nasibnya sudah diujung tanduk. Ajalnya sudah dekat. Ia tidak akan mencoba menggerakkan bagian tubuhnya —apa pun, kali ini. Maka dari itu ia hanya menutup mata. Bergantung pada kehendak Tuhan mengenai rasa sakit apa yang akan diterimanya ketika lehernya putus nanti.

"_Jadi ikutlah bersamaku!"_

—_aku ikut._

Sakura menarik napasnya untuk yang terakhir kali. _"Ka—mi-sama…"_

_Wuuusshhh!_

_Jleb!_

Hening. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga, empat, lima… Apa lehernya sudah terpisah dari badan sekarang? Apa dia sudah mati sekarang? Tapi…. Kenapa tidak terasa apa-apa? Barangkali Tuhan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya? Barangkali —ah.

Dengungan dan suara kobaran api yang menusuk telinganya membuat Sakura tersadar sekarang. Ia belum mati. _"Ka—mi," _erangnya parau. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia belum mati? Apa musuhnya itu tak sampai hati membunuhnya? Apa? Apa yang —hentikan. Ia akhirnya membuka mata.

Dan kembali, pandangan samar menyambutnya. Gerakan-gerakan berulang-ulang dari jilatan api kemerahan menghiasi sekitarnya —masih belum padam. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang musuh yang berbaring. Tidak, tidak _—tidak kelihatan._

Tidak kelihatan.

Sakura tak mampu menangkap sosok musuhnya yang tengah terkapar itu. Bayangan yang lebih besar, yang berdiri tepat di depan tubuh sang ninja pemberontak itu telah menutupinya. Kaki.. kaki itu dilapisi sepatu ninja. Terus naik sampai ke atas —Sakura memerhatikannya. Hitam, pakaiannya serba hitam. Ada sebuah lambang kecil di punggungnya. Merah, putih. Apa itu? Apa dia ninja desa?

Sakura masih akan terus menerka lebih jauh kalau saja tangan dari orang itu tidak menarik paksa sebuah pedang yang tertancap pada tubuh tak bernyawa tepat di bawah kakinya —ninja pemberontak tadi. _Bleb! _Suara itu membuatnya ingin meringis, atau mungkin menjerit? Tidak tahu. Sakura benar-benar merasa tidak tahu apa-apa sekarang. Segalanya berubah menjadi kosong. Bahkan ketika tubuh tegak itu berbalik —menghadapnya sekarang, Sakura benar-benar merasa tak berdaya. Kekuatannya untuk bertahan lenyap seketika. Bayangan kabur menariknya ke alam lain. Serta merta ia memejamkan mata.

Ia jatuh pingsan.

* * *

**Tbc**

* * *

.

DaffffuudidIjustwrite? Oke. Saya tau ini random serandom-randomnya AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Mungkin saya masih kebawa euforia nonton film dokumenter perang dua minggu lalu atau gara-gara nonton The Raid atau memang saya stress jadi nulis yang beginian —ya, ya, ya. Banyak alasan. Tapi ini akan jadi sangat _weird_, karena biasanya saya nulis fluff. Maka dari itu saya butuh saran dan masukan dari semua orang di sini (termasuk soal ratingnya apa harus diubah jadi M, atau enggak) *modus*

So, so, so…. Feedback, anyone? ;;;)))


End file.
